The Nightmare
by XxHomestuckGirlxX
Summary: When Eridan wakes up in a strange place, finds out some of his friends are in trouble, and grasps the fact that if anyone dies in the Nightmare every single one of his friends including himself are in, all of them are stuck in the dream forever, what does he do? Contains an OC. Rated T because I have no idea where to put it. This is the longest chapter-one of a story I've ever made


Nothing really to say here... Uhh, please review after you're done reading. I _really_want to know how I did with this because this took a lot of thought. Also, the trolls won't be using their typing styles, it will be completely grammatically correct and stuff. Also, Shiloe isn't from homestuck, she's my oc. :)

* * *

Eridan woke up in a dark room with no memory of how he got there or what was going on. Confused, he stood up and looked around.** "You can't escape, Eridan. Nobody can." **Eridan walked over to where he thought a wall was, then turned around. "Who are you? What do you mean, 'Nobody can escape'? Who else is here?" The voice laughed.** "All of your friends and enemies are here. If you can't save them, you'll be here forever. Are you ready?" **"Ready for what?" Eridan asked before the whole room disappeared and he was suddenly in a room with a door and a strange piece of paper on the wall. It read: _Free: Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora, John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, Jade Harley, Shiloe Harley, Dave Strider, Karkat Vantas, Equius Zahhak, Kanaya Maryam, Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope. Captive: Gamzee Makara, Nepeta Leijon, Aradia Megido, Tavros Nitram, Sollux Captor. _Eridan was confused at what "captive" meant, but shrugged it off and walked outside.

As soon as he walked outside, he was met by Feferi. "Oh my gosh. You're here too?" She asked frantically. Eridan nodded sharply, shielding his eyes from the harsh rays of sunlight. "I just found Nepeta and Aradia, but there's a problem! I really want to save them... But they gave me this!" She held out a small device that resembled a television remote. "They said this must never touch water, or be out of my hands at any time or else..." She looked down at the remote. "It has Sollux's name on it... He'll die if I let it out of my sights. What does yours say?" Feferi asked. Eridan shrugged, putting his hand in his pocket.

He found a similar device in his pocket. It had Aradia's name on it. There was also a note in his pocket that read: _You must not expose this device to shade or trade with someone else, or Miss Megido will perish. No exceptions. _"Aradia... Eridan muttered. "That's who I have. But it says I must not expose the device to shade for too long..."Feferi glanced at the ocean to their immediate right. "You could leave your device on the dock over there and go get Aradia or Nepeta. It only says you can't trade. If I just watch over yours, then you'll be fine..." Feferi said. "But If I save one of them, the other will drown though..." Eridan said quietly. Feferi gave him a sharp glare. "Then be quick with it! I quite obviously can't swim with this device and I must watch your. You're their only hope, Eridan. Go!" Her expression quickly changed from one of annoyance to one of true sadness, an emotion he had never seen from her before. He nodded, handing the device over to her before swiftly taking off for the dock and launching himself into the icy ocean.

Once in the ocean, Eridan opened his eyes to see if he could see one of the two girls. Seeing a shape sinking in the water, he quickly swam over seeing it was Aradia. She was thrashing around, eyes wide with terror. There were weights on her arms so she couldn't swim. Eridan reached in his pocket and found a switchblade. He cut the weights off. By the time he did, they were almost 140 feet below sea level. Aradia was already out of air and her thrashing about made it worse. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her upwards with him. She fought for air, almost inhaling water as she did so. "Shhh, It's alright... Don't move as much, it'll conserve your air supply." Eridan whispered. She nodded and closed her eyes for a while. Eridan almost thought she was dead when they reached the surface, but she started breathing instantly. He put the girl on the dock next to Feferi. "Where's Nepeta?" Aradia asked weakly. "I didn't find her yet... Feferi, watch Aradia, I'm going back." Without a response from Feferi, he went back under.

* * *

Meanwhile, a dolphin watched carefully from far away as Eridan saved his friend. Hearing a noise, the dolphin turned to see a form moving in the distance. She swam towards it, and saw it was someone with a cat-ear hat. The dolphin nudged the figure, and when it didn't move, she attempted to push it to the surface to give it air, but to her surprise, found weights on it's arms. The dolphin gnawed the ropes holding the weights on and pushed the figure to the surface for air. Once the dolphin assumed it was done getting air, she let go of the figure, but it was strangely limp. Noticing a dock in the distance, she nudged the figure over to it, pushing it onto the dock. The dolphin stuck her head out of the water for air, then looked at the others on the dock with beady black eyes.

One of them started shaking the figure on the deck and screaming at it to wake up, and the other one, who appeared to have ram horns on her head, slowly walked forward and pet the dolphin on the head, calling it a "good girl". The dolphin clicked and raised a flipper out of the water. She had never been praised before. The girl high-fived the dolphin, and the dolphin shook her head, looking to the other girl before nudging the ram-girl's hand with her snout and looked to the other girl on the deck. The ram-girl nodded and said "Fef, I think the dolphin wants you to hold it's flipper." The dolphin squeaked and looked to both of them. "Or both of us." The other girl said. They walked over to the dolphin and did what it wanted them to do. Slowly, the dolphin changed into a girl with black hair, green eyes, and a gray wetsuit.

"Hey, thanks for helping me change forms. The dolphin form was KILLING me, literally..." "You look a lot like Jade..." the girl called "Fef" said. "Yeah. That's my sister. I'm Shiloe, Shiloe Harley. I am a shapeshifter." She pulled herself onto the dock where the girl with Cat-ears she had just saved was finally waking up.

* * *

I know this is a bad place to end the chapter, but whatever. Please review!


End file.
